No More Words
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: This is a series of short stories written about my favorite characters, about how they admits their love for one another, I hope you guys like it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

No More Words  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 1: Discovery

_The pain of losing someone you love is most felt when, they are not there. Take a chance, and don't hold back..._

In The Forest somewhere...

'_It's been about 11 summers since this little human girl has followed me around. I do not know why I let her, but I just could not let her go...something inside me wanted to hold on to her and see what she was going to become, who she was going to become when she was older_' thought Sesshoumaru as he watched a 17 year old Rin sitting next to him making some kind of tiara with wild flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin. "Are you all right my lord?"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her with his usual emotionless face.

Rin just shrugged and smiled at him anyway as her hands busied themselves with the tiara.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's profile, she has grown very beautiful, more then any women that he had seen, maybe his half-breed brother's woman was not that bad to look at, but to him nobody could compare to Rin's beauty, she has grown from being a 6 year old human child to a 17 year old woman who had beautiful chocolate brown hair, whose form was better then most female Youkai's, eye big filled with curiosity that of a child, which became much lighter over the years. They looked as if the orange of the sunset itself has taken shelter in her eyes, her beautiful creamy skin put everything together. But for some reason Sesshoumaru could not forget that day many years ago when he almost lost her or he thought.

Flashback

"Sesshoumaru-sama" said the little 10-year-old Rin.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a look that told her that he was listing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama why did you save Rin?" asked Rin referring to herself as a third person.

"Because I wanted to" said Sesshoumaru and turned back to his staring at nothing.

Rin just went back to chasing the butterfly that she spotted.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we should head back to the palace, I feel an evil presence here" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru just gave a look that said _'I'll say when we leave or when we do not'_ which was enough to make the short servant shut his holes. "Rin were going to leave now" said Sesshoumaru getting up.

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin before grabbing some more flowers.

Sesshoumaru watched as she picked up some more flowers and tucked them away in her kimono before running after him and Jaken. Sesshoumaru walked ahead quietly as Jaken followed and Rin after him. Sesshoumaru watched as the sky gave away that color that reminded him of the girl's eyes, he looked up saw the night approaching, "Jaken, find some food, we will camp out here tonight" said Sesshoumaru as he sat down on the grass bed.

Rin sat there busy with her flowers not caring about anything that was going on, a few moments later Jaken returned with some rabbits for them to eat. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken ate in silence, and soon they were sleeping, well Jaken and Rin were, but not Sesshoumaru who was watching over them, his eyes wondered to where the little form of Rin laid and he saw her shivering.

'_Pathetic human, so weak_' thought Sesshoumaru before walking over to Rin and draping the fur that he carried. He watched as she sighed and smiled in her sleep. '_She is very beautiful for a child. She seemed so happy just to be near me, I do not understand her at all_' thought Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama do not leave Rin please! Rin will be good," said Rin suddenly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her as he smelled salt, and then saw the tears that were coming out from the corner of her eyes. '_You desire to stay beside me that greatly Rin? What if I do not want you?_' thought Sesshoumaru still looking at Rin, he reached over and moved some strands of hair that fell over her face, she sighed as if it was comforting her.

Suddenly she stared to toss and turn before her small form was held up in the air. Sesshoumaru just backed away taking out his Dokkasou and holding the Toukijin in the other hand as he walked in to the mist that was now surrounding Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Help Me," yelled Rin but she was still asleep.

"Rin!" yelled back Sesshoumaru.

Before he even knew it, he was standing in a meadow and a beautiful woman stood a few feet away, she looked familiar, as she came up to him smiling. She looked like a human woman but she smelled like Rin and Youkai.

"What have you done with Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru sensing that what ever took Rin was some kind of spirit Youkai.

"I am right here Sesshoumaru-sama" said the Youkai who had beautiful silky brown hair and her eyes light brown, her body was slim and curved in all the right places, she was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with blue flowers on them and a dark blue obi and gold sash.

"What have you done with Rin?" said Sesshoumaru with fierce eyes.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama I am right here can you not see me?" asked the Youkai in Rin's voice mixed with a more matured voice.

Sesshoumaru finally saw Rin's transparent form within this woman or Youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what is that you desire most?" asked the Youkai/Rin's voice.

Sesshoumaru did not move or act on anything, "Give her back" was all he said.

"What is it that you want in the whole wide world?" asked the Youkai/Rin again.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the Youkai ready to strike. "I want what is mine, and the child just happens to belong to me, now release her!"

"I can give you what you want just tell me" said the Youkai/Rin. "You can ask for anything, what would you want."

"What benefit is there for you, that you offer me this?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I just wanted to make my Lord happy, for taking care of what is mines" said the Youkai solo.

"What is yours?" asked Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes.

"This child is mine, I can do as I wish with her" said the Youkai solo.

"Who said she belonged to you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"She always belonged to me, she was created to serve as a vessel for me" said the Youkai.

"She belongs to no one but me," said Sesshoumaru.

"Really? I do not see your mark on her" said the Youkai.

"I have to have no mark on her, I brought her back from the dead" said Sesshoumaru.

"That I saw, but my question is why?" said the Youkai as she giggled softly.

"I do not have to tell you my reason for bringing her back," he said with anger in his tone.

"Very well" said the Youkai sighing almost as if this conversation was just too boring for her to bear. "Tell me Sesshoumaru-sama what you think of love?" asked the Youkai this time with a big grin.

"Love? it's nothing but a human emotion that makes them weak, and stupid" said Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai laughed out, "Yes, I suppose your right, but this child has nothing but unconditional love for you, so I guess she is also weak and stupid" said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru was not liking this, she was '_rubbing_' him in the wrong way, what was it that she wanted? He knew of Youkai spirits that used humans to shelter them, but why Rin and why all the unintelligent questions? Such as what he desired, hell he took what he desired! "She is a human, I do not expect anything but that from her" said Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai nodded, "Yes, that is what you say she is."

"Help me Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled Rin.

"This child is quite strong if she is able to break from my spell" said the Youkai more to itself then him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

The Youkai laughed out again "Yet, love is the very reason she can do that, she does not want to leave your side" said Youkai "how poignant."

"What do you want in exchange for her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Youkai laughed at him for the second time. "I just want the child that is all, there is nothing else that you can give me" said Youkai.

Sesshoumaru was done talking he went forward with his Dokkasou, only to be thrown back by this strange Youkai. No body pushes the '_great_' Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai laughed as it walked up to Sesshoumaru lying on the ground, and sat next to him. "You are very handsome, Lord Sesshoumaru" said the Youkai getting very close to his face.

Sesshoumaru took in only the smell of Rin; the smell of morning glory. He felt a soft hand cupped his face when he looked up at the Youkai it smile at him.

"I will have to teach you of Love, my lord. This child is very special to me, just as you are to her" said Youkai now only inches away form his face, her hair serving as a covering to hid both of their faces.

"What are you up to Youkai?" asked Sesshoumaru ready to strike with the Toukijin that's when he felt it, her soft lips on his, he never felt anything like it, he felt himself letting go of the Toukijin's handle just so he can bring her closer.

'_Is this what you desire my Lord_' asked the Youkai in his head.

Sesshoumaru just kissed this Youkai.

'_But is it what it seems?_' asked the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes only to find Rin kissing him but she was asleep.

'_I am her future, just as you are hers..._' said the Youkai as Sesshoumaru saw the transparent Youkai leaving his lips as Rin left his lips, the Youkai and Rin smiled both looked similar, only age was the difference. '_We will see what you think of love._..but until then I ask that you look after her for me' said the Youkai before Rin's body was up in the air once more with the Youkai disappearing in to her.

Sesshoumaru could only sit and watch as Rin's body fell on top of his, this was strange for he didn't sense the energy of the Youkai within her, no scent, no presence, nothing at all.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you saved Rin again...how can Rin repay you for all this...kindness?" said Rin before falling in to a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked around, they were back in the forest, and he felt something moving on top of him, when he looked up it was Rin she was trying to get closer to him. '_What future was this child going to give him?_' thought Sesshoumaru as he held on to her tighter.

End of Flashback

'_It has been 7 years since then, yet I cannot forget, about the kiss, about anything for that matter!_' thought Sesshoumaru watching Rin now, she looked exactly like the Youkai did, beautiful in every way her hair had grown so much, her breast full and perfect, her lips a luscious pink, every curve of her body made him want to just to take her, her smell was intoxicating, that same smell of morning glory mixed with her now own womanly musk. Sesshoumaru watched as she sat there without any worry in her head, but there was something dark in her eyes, but he dismissed it. "Rin."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"Were leaving to the palace" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," said Rin getting up gracefully, dusting her kimono, and holding the flower tiara.

"Jaken" said Sesshoumaru getting up on the Ah-UN the dragon steed.

"Yes, My lord" said Jaken as he to jumped on to the Youkai.

The short ride to the palace was quite with Sesshoumaru looking down at Rin occasionally and Jaken mumbling things like '_stupid girl_' and _'why a human_' Sesshoumaru have to have a '_little_' talk with him later.

Sesshoumaru stepped down form the Youkai and Jaken jumped off, Rin was still on the Youkai.

"Thank you" said Rin as the Youkai lower for her to get down.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Ah-UN or dragon steed had taken a liking to Rin, then again who has not.

"Good night" said Rin and the Youkai nodded in response.

"Come Rin" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," said Rin as the huge gates opened for them to walk through. Rin has not been here for a while so she missed all the beauty that surrounded it, the cheery blossom trees, and the palace it is self the forest, everything about this place was beautiful to Rin. Rin walked remembering everything.

They entered the beautiful palace, everything that implied beauty would be everything that was in this palace and that surrounded it. The walls, the lighting, the furniture everything was beautiful even the Youkai servants that worked there was beautiful and handsome except maybe Jaken, but none compared to Sesshoumaru's beauty. Jaken went straight for the dinning hall, while Rin went to her chambers.

"It's so good to be home" said Rin before closing her door.

Sesshoumaru had to smile at that '_So good to be home...this was her home, she belonged to him...with him'_ thought Sesshoumaru as he also went to his chamber.

Rin's chamber was pretty big, she had a beautiful big canopy bed with silk sheets in the color of soft pink and white, the huge bay windows brought in light from the setting sun. There was a vanity table with a big mirror, on the table she had everything a young woman should have to look her best.

"I should take a bath" said Rin looking at herself in the mirror.

Rin took all she need to bathe and walked out of her sleeping quarters and down the hall to the lake.

Sesshoumaru sat down on his large bed that had beautiful silk and cotton sheet and large pillows thrown everywhere. He how ever did not need anything like a vanity table or the things that Rin had in her room. His room was beautiful fit for a lord, with scrolls, paintings, and tapestry on the walls a table and cushion for him to sit and everything else he _desired_ in his room.

Sesshoumaru sat and the only thing in his mind was Rin. '_Damn it why can I not get her out of my mind as of late?_' thought Sesshoumaru with a glare on his face.

"My Lord your tea" said a servant coming in with a cup of tea.

"Has Rin eaten?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, my Lord" said the servant waiting for the sign to leave.

"Very well you may leave" said Sesshoumaru wondering where she was. "She did not eat yet? That is very odd" said Sesshoumaru before getting up heading toward Rin's chambers, the girl could turn into a beat when it came to being hungry, she almost reminded him of his idiot brother, the image of them eating almost nerve racking. '_Why do I care if she ate or not?_' thought Sesshoumaru as he neared her chamber. He opened the door, but found no one there. Sesshoumaru smile as her sent rose in the air he knew where she was.

The scene around here was so beautiful, the trees surrounding the lake looked like a large willow tree, while the fire flies made it look like the place was glowing, there were a few boulders that were in the lake, made it easy for Rin to sit and scrub herself. Rin started to listen as the wind played with her hair, and made this wonderful music in the air it was if the music was being played just for her, she started to hum along with the wind as the music got louder. Sesshoumaru could hear Rin clearly, she was humming along with the wind, she heard it too, and her voice was so high and beautiful. Sesshoumaru got closer, but didn't let her see him, she looked like a mystical creature with her glowing body and her hair cascading down her back like a water fall. She was half way in the water only her upper body was visible, her eyes shining like she saw something appealing. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat, his eyes were only on her, he heard her singing as if she knew this song by heart, her voice vibrated everywhere, and somehow it wasn't hurting his ears at all.

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
__Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
__Soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
__Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku_

Surely, surely as we  
live we know more.  
And, and as we live  
we forget.

Rin was now washing her body with the soap that Jaken had brought for her. Sesshoumaru took in the sent of morning glory, that's what she was like, she was like the morning glory, they bloom in the morning gracing everything with it's beauty, but when the light hit's it, it goes back hiding, she was hiding from him...

_Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
__Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
__Ikitoshi ikeru mono nara  
__Sono subete ni_

Things that begin  
always have an end.  
If you can live on,  
think always of that.

Sesshoumaru listened as this maiden, this beautiful maiden was slowly making him drop whatever defense he had up, she was driving him mad with her voice, her body, her movement…

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
__Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
__Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
__Itsu datte haisha de itai n da_

If this world were split into  
winners and losers,  
I'd rather be a loser.  
I always want to be a loser.

Rin was now singing as the music continued from the wind, her soft voice just continued to coo through the lyrics. Sesshoumaru listen to the lyrics, she was pouring out her soul in the song, her thoughts, her feelings. Where they that important to her?...

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
__Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
__Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
__Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku_

Surely, surely we are  
more beautiful when we're sad.  
That's why, that's why we are  
dirtier when we're sad.

Sesshoumaru smelled salt, she was crying? But why? he continued to listen to her lyrics, they were stating that when they were sad they were beautiful yet they were dirty? She knew so much more then she seemed to know...

_Mamorubeki mono no tameni  
__Kyou mo mata nanika wo gisei ni  
__Ikitoshi ikeru monotachi  
__Sou subete ga_

To protect us and ours,  
we must sacrifice something yet again.  
Those who can live on  
think always of that.

Rin? What did you sacrifice? Maybe a human life? No how could that be, he always taught her to be hateful of humans. Then how could that be? Sesshoumaru watched with a frown, as laughter rose in his head...

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
__Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
__Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
__Itsudatte haisha de itain da_

If this world were split into  
winners and losers,  
I'd rather be a loser.  
I always want to be a loser.

The laughter erupted..._'Did you forget?_' asked the same Youkai voice.

"...No how could I forget..." said Sesshoumaru.

'_Well it's time for you to learn of love'_ said the Youkai.

"Love?" asked Sesshoumaru.

_'Yes, the weak human emotion your so afraid to feel, the emotion that makes you stupid'_ said the Youkai.

"When you came to me all those years ago you looked like Rin" said Sesshoumaru.

'_I am Rin, and Rin is me, I told you she serves as a vessel, we share her body, she has a soul, and I am her mind' _said Youkai.

"Why Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_Because I knew she would be something great, her heart is open, just like her mind, but you never saw that until tonight_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru frowned again in the truth of the Youkai's words. He never saw Rin as Rin...

Boku wa kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou  
Konna chibboke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
Toki ni muryoku dakara

What can I tell you?  
I'm just a small, helpless person.  
That's all I'll say for now  
because sometimes words  
are completely powerless.

Sesshoumaru was broken from the spell of the moment as the soft music kept playing yet the magical voice was gone, and now he smelt heavy salt, Rin was crying in to her hands her hair cover her face. The last verse shocked him as he recalled it. Was Rin hiding something from him?

'_Or maybe you never let her act up on it_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin, she heard him coming so she pushed herself down in to the water so, and he couldn't see her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"It's getting dark, you should get inside" said Sesshoumaru holding her the short thin inner kimono up.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru" said Rin as she step out of the water revealing herself slowly, it not like he hasn't seen her naked before.

Sesshoumaru's eye traveled down as more of her was exposed, first her creamy shoulders, then her full breast, then her flat stomach, then her very woman hood, her long limps, her knees...She was like nymph emerging from the water, as droplets traveled down her body, he wanted so much to reach out and trace each and every part of her body with his tongue. Rin took the kimono from his hand, as her wet cold one touched his warm one, she looked up and the music rose again mesmerizing them both.

"Rin" said Sesshoumaru as he traced her wet lips.

Rin looked up as him, as a warm feeling rose with in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru could still hear the song as the music played from gods knows where.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

'_Gods she's beautiful, nobody could compare to her even this place pales compare to her_' thought Sesshoumaru as his hand cupped her cheeks. "I do not want you to catch a cold. Get dressed, I will expect you to be at the dining hall" said Sesshoumaru before turning to leave.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" mumbled Rin, but he still heard her.

'_Your a fool, the girl wants you yet you do not take her' _said the Youkai in his head.

"I will not take advantage of the girl!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai laughed '_You are a fool'_ said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru was angry. Very angry. "I will kill you if you talk to me like that again" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Kill me? Fool! I am Rin if you want to kill her as well, then go right ahead'_ said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru walked in to dinning hall very angry he needed to kill something.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as Rin's sent caught his nose, then he heard her voice.

"Rin-chan, it is so good to have you back here, it was getting dull without you" said one of his servants.

"Yes, I missed you as well" said Rin's voice very cheerful coated with the light sadness that seem to be lingering in her eyes these days.

"My Lord wants you at the dining hall" said the servant.

"I am not very hungry, but I will join him nonetheless," said Rin with a smile.

"I have to say Rin-chan I think Lord Sesshoumaru is very luck to have you, you always think of him before yourself" said the servant.

Sesshoumaru snarled '_How dare she, I should feel lucky?_' thought Sesshoumaru deciding who to kill.

"No, I do not think so, I owe him my life, if it should be anyone it should be I that is grateful that he kept me this long" said Rin.

"You see! always thinking of him first before yourself" said the servant smiling.

"Really?" asked Rin never really noticing if she does, it came easy as breathing to always put him in front of herself.

"You do not love him do you?" asked the servant, Sesshoumaru's head went up in curiosity.

"Love? even if I did, do you think it would be returned?" asked Rin with sadness.

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched. '_What is this feeling'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"I suppose not, but may I advise you not to…you know of his highness' conditions towards humans, I was o surprised when you first showed up here," said the servant.

"I should join Sesshoumaru-sama before you and I get in trouble" said Rin.

"Come down later we will have our little chats" said the servant.

"Very well, I will" said Rin as she walked in to the huge dining hall.

Rin bowed to Sesshoumaru before taking a seat next to him. Another male servant came in to serve them dinner. Sesshoumaru watched form the corner of his eyes as the servant smiled at Rin with affection, and she smiled back.

'_Change of plan, kill this one that has taken a liking to Rin_' thought Sesshoumaru.

The meal was a quite one, Sesshoumaru ate, as he watched Rin play with her food trying to force herself to eat so he'll be happy, or at least that is what he heard. "If you are not hungry, you don't have to eat" stated Sesshoumaru.

Rin just smiled "No, I'm fine" said Rin.

"Do not lie, I can see your not hungry, you hardly ate anything."

"I had a big lunch that is all, my lord" said Rin looking down.

"You are excused if you wish to go to bed" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, good night Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin walking quietly away from the dinning hall.

'_She did not kiss you good night_' said the Youkai.

"You getting quite annoying" said Sesshoumaru.

Youkai laughed. '_Just admit it what you heard is driving you insane, and that she did not even kiss you good night_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru just stood up, somehow he did not feel hungry either. Sesshoumaru passed Rin's bedroom on his way to his own, he heard someone other then Rin talking.

"Rin-chan, what is the matter?" asked a 'male' voice.

"Nothing, I just have something in my eyes" said Rin.

"Come on Rin-chan I know better than that" said the servant.

"Really, it is nothing" said Rin.

"That is not going to convince me" said the servant.

"For some reason I cannot seem to convince anyone" said Rin drying the tears.

"Come now Rin-chan smile, you look so much lovelier that way" said the servant.

"Thank you" said Rin with a soft giggle.

"I do feel like the hero, for making you smile" said the servant.

"Yes, this smile is just for you" said Rin.

"Well, goodnight Rin-chan I hope you sleep well" said the servant.

"Yes, same to you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked away before anyone knew that he was there. '_Does this whole palace want to die?_' thought as he recalled Rin's conversations with his servants. "It seems she talks to them more then she talks to me" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Strange is it not, how it makes you feel_' said the Youkai.

"You have a tendency to talk when you are least wanted" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Hey, do not take you anger for your servants on me, I was just trying to help_' said the Youkai.

"You are making a fool of me because you think I cannot kill Rin" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Can you kill her?_' asked the Youkai.

"Of course I can, she belongs to me, to do as I wish with her" said Sesshoumaru.

'_She belongs to you?_' asked Youkai. '_Is that so? Huh and here I am thinking the girl is mine._'

"Yes, she belongs to me" said Sesshoumaru.

'_You see, she does not belong to you until you, you claim her as your'_ said the Youkai.

"Claim her? I already have" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Yes, because you brought her back from the dead you think she belongs to you. Yes, I know, bla...bla...bla_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru was growing very intolerable of this Youkai.

'_Maybe you should sleep on it, 'we' are_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru just growled, before getting up to take his armor off, and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Thoughts

No more Words  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Deep thoughts

Sesshoumaru sat up on his bed. '_Damn her, is it not enough that she is in my thoughts and now in my dreams as well_' thought Sesshoumaru before getting up and opening the door to the balcony. The night's cold air-cooled his hot skin. He looked down at the scenery "Yes, I have surrounded myself with beauty" said Sesshoumaru as a picture of Rin nude earlier flashed in to his head. He looked down to find something shining down below something dressed in all white. Sesshoumaru jumped down form his balcony. '_This intruder should know better then to intrude on my land_' thought Sesshoumaru. "Who goes there?" said Sesshoumaru, only to hear laughter. He walked closer to the form and gasped in both shock and anger. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAND?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The woman before him just smiled as if she did not hear him.

"ANSWER ME!" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm just here to see the young woman," said the woman.

"You have no right here, not anymore..." said Sesshoumaru.

"I am a spirit Sesshoumaru, I am not on your land" said the gentle voice.

"You are a human, and a weak one at that," said Sesshoumaru.

"Are you still angry with me for loving your father?" asked the woman with a gentle smile.

"You dishonored us," said Sesshoumaru.

"Is that why you are afraid to love Rin?" asked the woman.

"I do not love her, love is a weak emotion" said Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you know why your father left you with the Tenseiga?" asked the woman.

"No, and I do not care" said Sesshoumaru.

The woman came up to him her hand reached up and touch his cheek, Sesshoumaru tried to grab it and break it but his hand went through her hand yet he can feel her touch. "I loved you as my own, Sesshoumaru" she whispered.

"I did not want your love," said Sesshoumaru.

"Your father and I knew about Rin," she whispered.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well, we were not sure about it but it was said that you would be the one to save a life," said the woman. "That is why he left the Tenseiga for you."

Sesshoumaru just stood dumb founded.

"I did not come here to tell you all this, but..." said the woman.

"But what?" asked Sesshoumaru with narrow eyes.

"I had to so you can still save the young girl," said Sesshoumaru.

"What you mean save her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"She going to die Sesshoumaru, she is going to die of a broken heart..." said the woman.

"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"...Because, she cares for you Sesshoumaru, that Youkai will devour her, she will be Rin without a soul" said the woman.

"Why do you care for her so much?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because I care for you, and I know you love her and want her, but it is I that is holding you back," said the woman.

Sesshoumaru just watched her as her eyes welled with tears. "Take her as yours before it is too late" said the woman now fading.

Sesshoumaru just stood there and watched as the woman who was the creator of his half-breed brother disappeared yet she reminded him of Rin how she cried like her.

"Do not let her leave you Sesshoumaru..." said her fading voice.

Sesshoumaru woke with a jolt. "Why was that human in my dream? Then again was it a dream?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The night was still young; he could not understand all these feelings that were running wild in him. Was Rin really going to die without him? What about him what would it be like without her? All these questions ran through out his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama are you all right?" asked a soft voice.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Rin walking towards him. "I am fine, but why are you up?"

Rin blushed. "I...um had to get something to drink" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru knew that she was with the servants, but did not say anything. The moonlight danced across her face making the blush visible, it was a beautiful shade.

"Well, if you are ok, good night" Rin said turning to leave.

"Stay" said Sesshoumaru.

"Huh?" asked Rin.

"Sleep here" said Sesshoumaru.

She did not say anything only nodded before taking her robe off and getting in bed with him. Sesshoumaru saw she gave him her back and she was holding on to the sheets tight, as if she was naked. Rin waited for a while before turning to face Sesshoumaru, she stared at him sleeping.

Rin slowly put her hand on his cheeks and caressed it. Sesshoumaru liked the feeling of her hand on his skin. Rin's hand then traveled in his hair, she than started to comb out the tangles, she had done this when she was a child, when she slept with him, then her hands were chubby and small, now they were big and slim, they were like a brush. Sesshoumaru felt her hands in his hair, this for some reason gave him peace, so much that he felt like sleeping, his eyes were closed but he was not sleeping until now. Rin sighed and took her hands out of his hair she leaned closer, and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshoumaru felt her soft lips on his cheek it felt good.

"Good night Sesshoumaru-sama" she whispered before rolling to get out of bed, but Sesshoumaru caught her and pulled close to him. Rin's heart beats went faster as he held her tight in his arm, her face was now red, she didn't know how to react, how to breath for that matter.

"I told you to stay" she heard him say in her ear.

She nodded and just lied still. '_What is wrong with him, he's been acting weird_' thought Rin before sleep took over her and the comfort of being held by him was just too much for her.

Sesshoumaru smiled as she slept in his arms, she was even more beautiful when she was asleep. '_Rin, what is that you desire' _thought Sesshoumaru looking down at her parted lips. Sesshoumaru just nuzzled his face in the hallow of her neck and took in her scent before he to was taken over by sleep.

Sesshoumaru woke to find Rin had gotten up and left, he frowned. '_Did she not want to be with me_' thought Sesshoumaru before getting up to dress.

"My Lord breakfast is ready," said a servant.

"Go and call Rin," said Sesshoumaru.

"Rin-chan is already waiting for you at the Dining hall my Lord" said the servant.

"Very well" said Sesshoumaru telling him to leave.

The servant bowed and left.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the dining hall heavy in thoughts.

Sesshoumaru walked in to find Rin sitting across from Jaken, and he was yelling at her.

"Stupid human" said Jaken.

"Jaken" said Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru just gave him a glare.

"Morning Sesshoumaru-sama" said a cheerful Rin.

Sesshoumaru just nodded in response. Sesshoumaru saw that Rin's appetite returned and that she was smiling.

The meals were always quite, but Sesshoumaru found comfort that Rin was eating not for his sake, but because for her own.

"My Lord what shall we do today?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru saw that Rin had no interest in what he wanted to do so he just ignored Jaken. "Rin" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin looking up.

"You are left to do as you wish," said Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin with a big smile.

'_This will give me chance to see you as yourself'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he got up to leave. Jaken followed him.

"Morning Rin-chan" said a servant coming to clean up the table.

"Morning, here let me help you with that" said Rin taking some of the dishes.

"I am glad your staying, it gets so lonely without you" said the girl.

"I am happy that I am staying, traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama is fun, but staying here with you guys is fun too" said Rin.

"Having you here kind of makes working here easier" said the girl as the two walked in to the kitchen.

"What happened last night, after you left, I tried to go and give you back your hair ribbon that you left, but you were not your room?" said the servant girl.

Rin blushed, "Oh nothing" said Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did not catch you did he?" asked the girl nervously.

"No, I heard noise coming from his room and went to see, if he was all right, and he asked me why I was up, but I told him that I was thirsty, but I knew he knew I was with you guys," said Rin.

The girl nodded, "So what happen after that?" asked the girl.

"I took the tangles out of his hair, and I guess I was tired so I fell asleep" said Rin.

"On Lord Sesshoumaru's bed?" asked the servant girl.

Rin nodded as a small smile lingered on her lips.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he listened to the conversation, it was quite entertaining.

"Was he angry, because he did not look angry this morning" said the girl.

"I do not think he was angry," said Rin.

"Your lucky that Sesshoumaru-sama likes you, but that is why Kana detested you" said the girl.

"Kana-San hates me?" asked Rin.

The servant girl nodded.

"Why?" asked Rin.

"She swears that Lord Sesshoumaru would have been hers, if not for you. Your getting in her way" said the girl.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up as he watched Rin.

Rin laughed out. "Kana-san could have him, if she wishes, Sesshoumaru-sama is not mine to keep from anyone" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"True, but that fact that he takes you ever where and watches out for you, is what makes her that way" said the girl washing the dishes.

"Really, she has no reason to hate me" said Rin.

"Do not worry about her, she is just angry that all the male Youkais' have the eye for you and not her" said Smiling.

Rin blushed.

"I mean if you were not lord Sesshoumaru favorite, Kakeru-sama would have already asked you to be his mate," said the girl.

"Kakeru-sama?" asked Rin.

The servant girl nodded.

"He does not mind that...I am human?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin lowed head.

"No not at all, why would he or anyone, maybe Kana and Jaken but everyone else here thinks of you as Rin-chan" said the servant girl.

Rin's face grew in to a big smile before she threw her arms around the girl.

"Rin-chan what is the matter?" she asked surprised at Rin's action.

"Thank you...Thank you all," said Rin before strolling out.

"Your very strange sometimes" called out the girl.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin walked toward the garden with a huge smile on her face.

"I am just Rin, to them" said Rin as she walked around.

_'Why does that matter to her so much?_' thought Sesshoumaru.

'_Because my Lord, of you_' said the Youkai.

"What do you want now?" asked Sesshoumaru annoyed.

'_Just answering you question for you_' said Youkai.

"My question?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_Why the fact that everyone thinks just as Rin matters to her. Well, my Lord it is because you hate human, and she is human, would make you think differently of her as well_' said the Youkai.

"She knows that I do not think of her that way," said Sesshoumaru.

'_Really my Lord so why won't you let her love you?_' asked Youkai.

Sesshoumaru just sat and watched as she picked some flower to put in her bun that she had done.

'_My Lord she is beautiful, so what is holding you back?_' asked the Youkai.

"If she is what you desire, then why try and help me keep her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai laughed '_My Lord, you saved her life for me, and in return I'm helping you understand her, anyway when her spirit is broken it will be easy for me to just take her over_' said Youkai.

"Her spirit?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_You see my Lord, her care for you is what keeps her strong_' said Youkai.

"Why not take some other body?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_I see it pains you even to think that she will not be yours'_ said the Youkai

Sesshoumaru just growled.

'_If you do not claim her as yours there are other who want her_' said the Youkai.

"Who would dare take her from her, she belongs to no one but me" said Sesshoumaru.

'_You would be surprised at what love can do, if a human boy was to fall in love with her, he would do anything just to protect her_' said the Youkai.

"I can cut a human in to pieces with just one strike" said Sesshoumaru.

'_Yes you can, but the fact that he went up against you shows his love for her, why do you think your brother always takes care of that human girl, he loves her and she tries to protect him back showing her love for him_' said the Youkai.

"They are pathetic," said Sesshoumaru.

'_Maybe but, even if they die they die loving and trying, and not hating or holding back. Rin will eventually love someone other then you, and that is when you will truly lose her. Right now your losing parts of he'_ said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye on the girl walking around in the garden. "She will not dare."

'_Love can make you do anything, and I'm just not talking about dying, you should ask your brother where he gets his power from, or even your father_' said the Youkai.

"How dare you, speak of my father?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_Inu-yasha's mother is what gave him power, just like that human girl with Inu-yasha, she is the reason for him to fight on_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru just growled.

Rin looked around as if she heard him, but could not see him because of her human eyes. "I hope Sesshoumaru-sama is all right," said Rin. Sometimes she wished she were not human so she could help him, understand her…so she could understand him.

'_You see, she worries for just by hearing you_' said the Youkai.

"There is nothing to worry for, she should know that I can handle what ever comes my way" said Sesshoumaru.

'_What if someone wanted to kill her, and I am not talking about someone weaker then you_' said the Youkai.

"Who would dare?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_You will not know how much, you need until you lose he'_ said the Youkai.

"Why would I lose her?" asked Sesshoumaru, but the Youkai did not answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing up there?" asked Rin looking up at the tree he was standing on.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything, but just jumped down, "Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"Are you in love with someone?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin's face turned about 10 shades of red; Sesshoumaru did not think that was possible.

"I...I um...no Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin with a sigh.

"Are you lying to me?" asked Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes.

Rin did not know what to say.

"Rin..." said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama why are you asking me this?" asked Rin.

"I can," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked down and nodded.

"Well, are you in love with anyone?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What good is loving someone if they do not love you back" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru did not understand her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama tell me something, am I that not good to look at that nobody can love me?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru was taken back, was she implying that she was not beautiful enough for who ever she loved. "Rin..." said Sesshoumaru touching her cheeks feeling the tears that now flowed down her cheeks.

Rin threw herself at him and held on to him tight as she possibly can. "Sesshoumaru-sama please don't leave me alone" she whispered against his chest.

Sesshoumaru was a bit taken back by her action, but held on to her as tight as she was holding him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she said as if it comforted her.

He looked down at her, she was just so beautiful, and who could not think that about her. "Your beautiful" he said finally.

Rin gasped '_Did he just say I was beautiful_' thought Rin as she pulled away to look at him.

"Rin" said Sesshoumaru as he traced her lips.

Rin looked up as him, as a warm feeling rose with in her stomach and she sucked in her breath. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

'_Gods she's beautiful, nobody could compare to her, even this place pales compare to her, how many times did I say that?_' thought Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could not resist the urge to hold her, so he stepped forward, watching her eyes widen even more, and pulled her against him. Rin closed her eyes as his haunting scent filled her nostrils and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his headrest against hers and heard him whispering her name softly into her hair. She lifted her head and looked up into the beautiful golden eyes that gazed down at her with a look she had never seen in his eyes before.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Jewel

No More Words  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Lost Jewel

It had been long since the sun had set, Rin sat by the window that gave her a beautiful view. Rin recalled the events of the day, and how Sesshoumaru had held her, she felt so good in his arms, she felt secured, and she felt loved.

'_Stop kidding yourself Rin, he wants a Youkai as his mate, and a human most of all won't be his choice_' said Rin to herself as she changed out of her kimono and into a cotton nightgown with very thin straps, and it was slightly sheer that went down to her ankle. Rin sat in front of her vanity table and brushed her long hair.

"He couldn't possibly love me" said Rin as she put down the brush and walked to her bed. '_Yet, all I dream about is him_' thought Rin as her eye started to get glassy with tears. "I have to stop torturing myself like this!" said Rin drying the tears. "I just have to forget about him, and all will be good" said Rin as she snuffed out the candle and got in bed.

"Who could this be that she is in love with?" asked Sesshoumaru as he paced around. _'I have to find out, Rin cannot belong to anyone but me'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord your tea" said a female servant she was tall with jet-black hair and golden eyes her kimono was done lose giving Sesshoumaru a great view.

"You are Kana?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kana blushed and nodded, "Yes, my Lord" she said setting the tea down on the table.

Sesshoumaru just sat down and sipped his tea. "Did Rin have her tea?" asked Sesshoumaru knowing that Rin did not like drinking tea, but did it to mess with Kana.

Sesshoumaru heard her low growl "No my Lord" said Kana.

"If she not asleep tell her to come in to my chamber" said Sesshoumaru knowing very well that Rin was sleep.

"Yes, my Lord" said Kana walking out.

'_Well, at least I found a new way to amuse myself_' thought Sesshoumaru smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with him, is he blind! She is a human" said Kana clutching the tray in her hand tight. '_I will just have to go to extreme measures, Rin will have to be taken out of the picture. That will be tonight_!' thought Kana with a smile on her face as she thought back to her plan.

Flashback

Kana's chamber was small, and not very elegant, but that how most servant chambers were. Kana sat on her bed. "How will I get rid of that wrench?" asked Kana.

"Why not just give her to me" said a deep voice.

"What, who goes there?" asked Kana looking around.

"You cannot see me, but I can do you a favor while you do me one" said the voice.

"What would you want from me?" asked Kana.

"I want the human girl, and you want to get rid of her" said the voice.

"All right, but why the sudden interest in the girl?" asked Kana.

"She was the reason for my death" said the voice.

"Very well you have a deal, when do you want her?" asked Kana.

"Tomorrow night I will wait for you in the garden, do it so nobody sees you" said the voice.

"Fine" said Kana with a smile plastered on to her face. '_Sesshoumaru will finally be mines_'

Flashback

Kana smiled as she headed toward Rin's Chamber. Kana growled at how beautiful this human's chamber is, and how she has been living. '_When I get rid of you tonight I shall take this chamber'_ thought Kana with a smile. Kana came up to Rin's bed and saw her face. "Why would anyone every fall for you" asked Kana as she picked Rin up gently not to weak her. Not that Rin was heavy to begin with but, considering Kana was Youkai, she was stronger then normal human female. "Her smell is disgusting" said Kana as she walked out in to the garden. Kana walked deep in to the forest. "I have the girl" she said.

"Very well leave her here" said the voice.

Kana nodded and sat her down on the ground.

Rin just moved around a little before falling back to sleep.

"Stupid human" said Kana looking down at Rin's small form.

"You have served me well" said the voice.

Kana nodded again before heading back to the castle.

When Rin woke up, she had a bad headache, as if Jaken had hit her with his staff a hundred times.

"Where am I?" asked Rin looking around at her surroundings.

"You my dear are in my dome" said a creepy voice.

Rin pulled the sheets around her. "Who are you show yourself" said Rin even though inside she did not want to see who he was.

"You will see me soon my dear, you shall see your Lord die" said the voice.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama!_' thought Rin with wide eyes as tears began to trail down her face.

"But that is if he cares enough to come for you" said the voice.

'_Oh please let him not care, I rather die then let him get hurt_' was the only thing that went through her head. The voice laughed out before leaving her along once more. '_No Sesshoumaru-sama do not come...do not care..._' thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru got dress as usual and the servant informed him that breakfast was ready. "Is Rin there?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, my Lord, I'll go and call her" said the servant before walking out.

Sesshoumaru headed toward the dinning hall expecting to see Rin's smiling face instead he saw Jaken sitting there.

"My Lord" he said.

Sesshoumaru just nodded. "Where is Rin?"

"She is not in her chamber" said the servant.

Sesshoumaru growled and got up to see if he could pick up her scent, her smell was hardly visible, but it was coming from outside the castle. Sesshoumaru walked out holding on to the Toukijin he smelled evil near by also.

"My Lord what of breakfast?" asked Kana.

"I'm not hungry" said Sesshoumaru heading out.

Kana just growled '_You think he'll just forget about that wrench' _thought Kana.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin's smell in to the forest and found a piece of clothing that smelled like Rin. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru, then he smelled it, Rin's blood.

Sesshoumaru dashed towards the smell. It seems like forever to Sesshoumaru before he arrived at an abandoned castle. Sesshoumaru walked in cautiously.

"Rin?" he asked again.

"The great prince of the western land" said a voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to see who it was.

"I see this human girl means quite a bit, I had to cut her a little so you could smell her."

Sesshoumaru's eye wonder around before it landed on Rin's small from captive in some kind of jewel and he saw the cut at her arm, but the blood did not spread around, it was frozen in place. "Who are you, show your self" said Sesshoumaru calmly, Sesshoumaru walked over to where Rin's body was being captive.

"I was wondering, if you were going to come to save her or not" said the voice as a form begin to appear.

The body that stood in front of Sesshoumaru was the form of a tall Youkai he had long flowing black hair and blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I am or should I say was your fathers best friend" said the Youkai.

"Why have you stole this human girl?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I took a liking to her, she is quite beautiful, much like your half brother's mother was" said the Youkai. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "What you wish to do?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I wish to kill you, and take her as my mate" said the Youkai.

"You say that you were my fathers best friend?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, your father was a fool, he had everything, yet he had to take the one thing that I wanted" said the Youkai with pure hatred.

"What was that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"The human, she was nothing but pure beauty, and I have fallen in love with her, but she chose your father over me" said the Youkai.

"And you balm my father for this?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I was the one to show him who she was, when she was at the lake bathing" said Sesshoumaru.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted your brother's woman, but I could not get near her because of her power of the Shikon no tama" said Youkai.

Sesshoumaru stood there listing to this obsessed perverted bastard.

"But while I was watching you I saw her, her beauty marveled me" said the Youkai with lust in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was getting very impatience with this Youkai. "How did you get on my land?"

The Youkai laughed "I did not have to do much, one of your servant wanted to out of there and offered to help me" said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru greeted his teeth, "You have no right over her, she is my belonging" said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, your wrong you see, she isn't your mate, meaning that I can claim her as mine" said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him already. "I do not think she is the only thing you want" said Sesshoumaru.

"You are your fathers son, your right I want the western lands and that crystal" said the Youkai.

"The crystal?" asked Sesshoumaru stupidly.

"Your father was very wealthy, he found a crystal that had mystical powers"

"He never mentioned it" said Sesshoumaru.

"That is because, your father believe that it only responded with emotions" said the Youkai. "Your father was a fool" said the Youkai while laughing.

Sesshoumaru could not stand this Youkai any more so strike at him, the Youkai jumped out of the way in front of the crystal that held Rin captive.

"Your father was right about one thing, this crystal is mystical, it can give you immortality, wishes or protection, what ever you seek, this crystal could give it to you" said the Youkai standing against the crystal.

Sesshoumaru strikes again, this time cutting of an arm.

The Youkai smiled almost a sadistic smile, as if the pain was something he welcomed, "You wouldn't want to hurt her now would you?"

Sesshoumaru growled. What hell was he getting at? Why wasn't he fleeing already, this bastard really thought he could take _his_ Rin?

"She is inside the crystal, and I control it I can give her life and take it way" said the Youkai.

"You wouldn't dare" said Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai laughed as Sesshoumaru saw Rin's body go limp and blood coming form everywhere. Sesshoumaru just stared at Rin for a while, something inside him screamed. "You will pay!" said Sesshoumaru running towards him with the Toukijin and chopping the head of the Youkai.

"I see now what your father meant about the emotion, but this is far from over" said The Youkai before his body just disappeared.

Sesshoumaru looked around before breaking the crystal to free Rin. As soon as Sesshoumaru hit it with the Toukijin the crystal split and water flowed out along with Rin.

"Gods what has he done to you?" asked Sesshoumaru taking Rin's wet form in to his arms. "Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Rin!" said Sesshoumaru shaking her gently.

"_The crystal can give you what ever you seek._"

"Bring her back!" said Sesshoumaru as he held her cold form against him, for the first time Sesshoumaru experienced something, there was tears on his eyes, he was crying, and his heart screamed for Rin's.

"_You won't know how much you care until she is gone_."

"Don't leave me Rin" Sesshoumaru whispered in to her hair as more tears stung his eyes.

'_Love is hard isn't it, and very painful_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru saw Rin's form in transparent only it was the Youkai spirit.

"Yes, is this how you wanted me to learn love, by feeling sorrow?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Youkai bent down and smiled at him, '_You had to learn of what love was first. Do you want to know what she thought of when she found out this Youkai wanted to kill you?_'

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru.

'_Oh please let him not care, I rather die then let him get hurt' was the only thing that went through her head. No, Sesshoumaru-sama don't come...don't care...was what she thought of as she cried her eyes out_' said the Youkai.

"She wanted to die just so I wouldn't get hurt" said Sesshoumaru holding her tighter.

'_You see now that she's gone, now you understand what love can do_' said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru heard her breathing.

'_She is just sleeping, she will be for a while, take care of her, your fathers crystal was made for the very reason, the crystal saw how much love came from both of and it granted you your wish_' said the Youkai.

"Thank you" said Sesshoumaru as he stood up with Rin's limp form and started back towards the castle.

Rin woke up and looked around, this didn't look like her room, but Sesshoumaru's. Rin turned toward the balcony window and saw the handsome figure standing there bathed in moonlight, as if he heard her he turned and was by her side in seconds pushing her down.

"Don't get up, your still hurt" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm fine" said Rin pushing up anyway.

Sesshoumaru let her sit up.

"You saved me again, you keep saving me yet I can't do anything for you in return" said Rin looking down at her hands.

Sesshoumaru saw how the cool breeze played with her hair that fell across her face. "You have given me more then you could possibly think."

Rin shook her head, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to fight him, I could have gotten you killed."

Sesshoumaru just watched as tears welled up at the corner of her face.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama" she said before threw her arm around him.

Sesshoumaru held on to her tight as if she was going to fade away. Rin finally pulled away and looked up at his golden eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping? And what happened to the cut that was on your face?" asked Rin reaching to touch one of his cheek.

"Seven days, and I heal fast" said Sesshoumaru.

"Seven days! Was I here in your bed?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded, found her quite amusing, surely she knew that he healed fast, yet the concern on her face over a small cut made him want to smile.

"I sorry I must have consumed a lot of space. You probably didn't get to sleep well." said Rin blushing.

"Not at all, I slept fine, better then usual" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru-sama "maybe you should take a mate."

Sesshoumaru was surprised but didn't show it, was she implying that she is it?

"Kana-San would probably a good match for you, I mean she is beautiful" said Rin.

He couldn't believe that she was suggesting that he mate with Kana that one who detested her, she just surprised him just when he thought he had her figured out, "She can't compare to the beauty I already have."

Rin was confused and was about to ask what he meant, was there someone he had in mind, was there a Youkai lady who was waiting to be his mate? And if so will she like her?

Kana confidently walked in, "My Lord your tea."

Sesshoumaru took the cup and held it in front of Rin. "Drink, it will help heal some of your wounds."

Rin nodded before taking a few sips then pushing it away. Kana couldn't believe that he made her serve tea to a human, but what Sesshoumaru did next took both Rin and Kana by surprised. He also took a few sips before putting it down on the table next to his bed. Both Kana and Rin knew that Sesshoumaru didn't like others touching his food or anything at that yet, he let Rin drink from him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I think I'll go to my chamber now, I have occupied your bed for long enough" said Rin getting up only to be pushed down by Sesshoumaru.

"You will sleep there from now on, I can't have you kidnapped again" said Sesshoumaru.

Kana growled softly which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, while Rin just blushed and nodded.

"You may leave" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my Lord" said Kana.

"The next time you try to harm Rin, I will kill you."

Kana gasped before walking out.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama she didn't hurt me" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a frown. "She was the one that gave you to that crazy Youkai in the first place."

Rin just blushed at how stupid she seemed. "I really am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why? You haven't done anything to displease me."

Rin looked down and that's when she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but her white cotton gown, and everything was probably showing, from the sheerness of her the cloth, Sesshoumaru had seen her naked plenty of time, but it still didn't change the fact that she was still a young woman with morals, Rin pulled the covers around her.

Sesshoumaru just smiled at how Beautiful she looked. "You truly are beautiful." said Sesshoumaru as one of his clawed hands played with a strand of hair.

"So are you" said Rin.

"I don't want you to leave me, ever" said Sesshoumaru placed his hand under the chin of the woman before him and lifted her face to his. He felt her tremble as he bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.

He heard her soft voice whisper "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama" a moment before his lips claimed hers.

Rin gasped against the soft lips that covered hers. He was kissing her, she realized trying to still the wild beating of her heart. She returned the kiss and parted her lips beneath his. She felt the strong arms, that surrounded her, tighten as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently slid it against her own. Rin tangled her tongue with his as they lightly dueled for control. It felt so right and even better than the heated dreams that had disturbed her sleep.

She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him even closer. Sesshoumaru groaned and slowly released her willing lips. As he sat back he noticed that both of them were out of breath and Rin's lips were swollen and her face flushed. Gods he could see the desire burning in her eyes as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Why..." she started and he answered her softly,

"I don't want you to belong to anyone but me" He said.

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise and felt his breath catch at her next question, "I do not belong to any but you, but why did you kiss me?" asked Rin.

"I wanted to do for so long now" said Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Then why did you stop?"

Her words enflamed him and he could feel the burning desire he had for her surface under her questioning gaze.

Rin watched as his lips curved into a smile and gasped in surprise as he pulled her back into his embrace and covered her lips with his. He nibbled at her bottom lip, Rin never wanted it to stop.

She looked up at him as he gazed down at her with his fiery golden eyes. Rin reached out and pulled him back down against her and kissed him. She couldn't stop the soft moans that escaped her. Rin gasped out as he turned his head to the side and nibbled on her earlobe, moving his lips down the smooth column of her throat.

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever had" said Sesshoumaru against his kisses.

Rin moaned again. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face at the hallow of her neck before taking a lick. Rin shivered. Sesshoumaru wanted her badly, but wasn't going just take her yet, she loves someone else doesn't she?

"Rin who is it that you love?" asked Sesshoumaru letting her go.

Rin looked up at him "You, and only you."

Sesshoumaru's whole world just seem to stop at her word, '_She loves me?_' thought Sesshoumaru as his heart beat wildly. Sesshoumaru just pulled her to him and held on to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked again, but he did nothing but hold her she was going to be his and he'll make sure of it tonight...


	4. Chapter 4: To Claim

No More Words  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: To Claim

"Rin, would you..." before Sesshoumaru could finish Rin put her index finger on him soft lips to stop him.

"Yes," said Rin breathless.

Sesshoumaru just smiled before claiming her lips again. Sesshoumaru could hardly believe that he was here with Rin, the dreams that had haunted his nights were being fulfilled before his very eyes. Slowly he pulled the light nightgown she had been wearing over her head, he memorized every thing as more skin was exposed, and when her milky orbs were released from the material, he felt a pain between his legs. The moonlight light that spilled from the huge windows illuminated the parts of her that he had always wanted to see. Sesshoumaru felt his hands tremble as he lifted the concealing material away from her, revealing the soft flesh beneath. With a low groan he bent his head and tenderly laid soft, open mouthed kisses against her exposed flesh as he breathed in her warm sweet scent. He felt her hands in his hair, holding him to her as he moved, taking her soft nipple into his mouth, teasing it into hardness. Her cries of pleasure encouraged him further and he moved his hands down.

Rin heard her moans echo through the room as Sesshoumaru continued to sear her with his mouth, lips, and tongue. The pleasure she had felt in her dreams paled in comparison to the pleasure Sesshoumaru was giving her now. All of a sudden, his wonderful mouth was gone and Rin looked up to see him pulling at his kimono. She reached out and ran her hand down the smooth skin that covered the rock hard muscles of his chest, watching as they twitched under her hand. She heard a soft groan and looked up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes clenched shut, his face contorted with pleasure. Rin continued running her hand down until she encountered the soft material of his pants. She slowly undid the string that held his pants and worked her hand underneath the cloth. She wrapped her hand around the hard flesh underneath the cloth and watched as Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned loudly. Rin, kept her eyes glued to the handsome face above her, as she gently moved her hand up and down the hard column of flesh.

Sesshoumaru was struggling to keep from losing his self in the extreme pleasure she was giving him. He forced his eyes to open and looked down at her.

"Rin" he growled slightly and gasped as she released him from the confinement of his pants.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her had with one of his. He bent down and kissed her gently, then trailed his kisses down her neck, stopping momentarily to tease her aroused nipples. Sesshoumaru groaned against her smooth skin as and continued trailing his kisses down her body. He slid his tongue in and out of her naval, imitating the act he was about to perform. He wanted to taste her, to see if it was as good as it was in his dreams. His hands moved ahead of his mouth. Sesshoumaru's mouth followed his hands, kissing all the way down one of her long legs and back up. He paused and bit the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, laughing softly when she moaned and lifted her hips off of the bed. He placed her legs on his shoulders, one at a time and leaned forward. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose against her thigh before taking a teasing lick from her the center of her body.

Rin lost all sense of reason as she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue enter her.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as he repeated the movement.

She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the throbbing desire of her body. Rin felt her body tightening as Sesshoumaru continued to lick, bite and suckle at her with soft slurping noises. Her whole being was focused on the pleasure at the center of her body. She felt her breath coming in gasps as the pleasure began to spread throughout her body.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as Rin cried out again, the throbbing ache between his legs begging for release from the scent of her arousal. He continued moving his tongue in and out of her body as he brought his hands down from her hips. Slowly, he slid a single finger into her warm depths, smiling against her flesh as she screamed his name again. He let his fingers replace his tongue as he slid back up her body.

Rin moaned and tossed her head on the pillows as she felt Sesshoumaru slide up her body, his fingers still inside her.

"Please," she whispered, begging for release.

She felt Sesshoumaru's lips at her throat and then her breast.

"Yes," she breathed as he began to suckle at her again.

Rin felt Sesshoumaru's fingers moving faster and she cried out as her body exploded.

Sesshoumaru gasped as he felt the walls of her body flex around his fingers, squeezing them erotically. He moved his lips up her body, resting them on her throat, feeling her pulse beating rapidly beneath the thin skin. He lifted his head to look at her.

"You're so beautiful Rin," he breathed as he brushed his lips across hers.

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes fluttered open and closed again.

Rin sighed and opened her eyes again. She could see the heat in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked down at her. She smiled, leaned up and kissed him. She felt his hands curve around her cheeks as he pulled back. Rin closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against hers. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Rin opened her eyes, stared into the endless gold of his eyes, and smiled, "Just that Sesshoumaru?"

He shook his head and whispered huskily, "I want to make love to you Rin."

She felt a shudder run through her as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Sesshoumaru parted her lips with his tongue as he kicked his pants away from his body. Slowly he lowered his hands and spread her legs. Carefully, he placed his hips between her thighs and braced his weight on his palms knowing with his weight he could crush her. His voice shook with need as he whispered hoarsely,

"Are you sure you want this Rin? It will hurt" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as she whispered,

"Yes... I love you Sesshoumaru."

He groaned as he carefully pressed forward and entered her body. Sesshoumaru gasped at how tight she was and thrust deeply, burying his self inside her. He heard Rin cry out in pleasure and pain he could smell the blood. Sesshoumaru waited a while before he felt Rin move. As he repeated the act. He pulled out and leisurely pushed back in, smiling slightly as Rin dug her nails into his shoulders. He bent down, keeping his thrusts slow and steady, and kissed the curve of her neck.

Moving up, he whispered, "I have always loved you Rin, just took me a while to figure it out"

Rin gasped as Sesshoumaru kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in the same manner he was thrusting his body into hers. She groaned as he pulled away and murmured, "Are you mine Rin?" Rin could not answer; his hands were on her hips pulling her against him as he thrust forward. Her head fell back as he thrust against her harder.

"Answer me Rin...are you mine," he demanded hoarsely.

She moaned as pleasure wound itself through her body, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru was close to release but held back; he wanted, needed, to hear her say that she was his. He began thrusting his body as deep as he could as he lowered his head and bit into her neck gently.

"Say it, Rin," he growled softly, "say you're mine." He felt Rin's nails rake down his back as she cried out,

"Yes...yes I'm yours Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru felt her body clamp down as she shuddered violently beneath him. He felt his breath coming in gasps as he held his body perfectly still, trying not to come with her. He wanted her to give her as much pleasure as he could.

Rin opened her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed as he tried to hold his self back. She was surprised when he opened them and smiled down at her.

"Sesshoumaru why did not you...," she stopped, startled when he rolled onto his back bringing her to rest atop him. "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped as he gripped her hips gently.

"Ride me Rin," he whispered huskily and Rin watched as his eyes closed and he leaned his head back on the pillows.

Rin ran her hands down the sweat slickened muscles of his chest and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. She could feel her body throbbing to life again as she moved her hips against him. She closed her eyes, her breath coming in pants as she began to move faster. A loud moan sounded through the room, causing Rin to open her eyes.

"Oh gods Rin," Sesshoumaru cried out again as she moved faster against him. He brought his hands up form her hips and molded them over her breasts, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He opened his eyes and groaned, "Come for me Rin." He moved his hands slowly over her erect nipples and watched as she threw her head back. Sesshoumaru hissed as he heard her cry out in pleasure as her second orgasm rocketed through her body. He gritted his teeth as he held his climax back. He would give her one more. He sat up and rolled over on top of her again, Rin's long legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust deeply into her.

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and moaned as he thrust hard against her. She could feel her body tightening and she buried her face in the damp silk of his hair. She felt his hands moving up her body and a gasp escaped her lips when he yanked her arms down. Rin felt his fingers lace with hers as he pulled her arms out to the side.

Sesshoumaru groaned, his breath coming in painful gasps as he fought back his orgasm. He pushed into her as hard as he could, as fast as he could, desperately trying to send her over the edge again. His efforts were soon rewarded as he heard his name echo through the room. He felt her body squeeze his painfully eager erection a third time and he could not hold back any more. He thrust once more into the willing body beneath him and spilled his hot seed, her name escaping his lips over and over again, as his body throbbed its release. Sesshoumaru collapsed, his hands releasing hers as he rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around his love's sweat slickened body. He tucked Rin's head beneath his chin and whispered softly, "I've dreamt of this every night...your body, how it would feel to make love to you... I never imagined it would feel this damn good though." He felt Rin's arms wrap around him as she snuggled closer.

Rin rubbed her cheek against the hard muscled chest and smiled. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You were the only one I ever wanted Sesshoumaru," she whispered and tilted her head up as he lowered his to kiss her.

She felt him pull back and whisper softly against her lips, "I have to do one more to make this perfect" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin gave him a questioning gaze.

Sesshoumaru smiled and lowed his mouth on the side of her neck and scraped his fang on her flesh.

Rin shivered in pain as she felt him lick it a few times.

"I love you Rin, and from tonight on you only belong to me" said Sesshoumaru.

"I love you to Sesshoumaru, and wouldn't want to belong to anyone but you" Rin whispered back before resting her head back against his chest.

Neither if them dreamed that night, there was no need. They both had everything they had ever wanted...each other. After all, dreams are wishes that your heart makes, but what need is there for dreams when you had everything you wished for.

Sesshoumaru's last thought before sleep claimed him was '_So this is love.._.'

The Youkai smiled, "Well another job well done"

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Inu-yasha's mother.

"We still have Inu-yasha and his woman" said the Youkai. "What you say you help us with them." looking at the Youkai who sat with her hands on her cheek as she smiled down at the lovers.

"What a shame, she would have made such a great vessel." She mumbled.

"Naru!"

The Youkai smiled at the couple, "Yes I know I have no need for it any longer, I suppose it is time you spirits returned, before the boss kills me."

"Come now one more Inu-yasha needs a helping hand as well." Said the Inu-Youkai.

Inu-yasha's mother smiled, "yes Inu-yasha can be so dull sometimes."

"But I think he'll be easier since he shows her that he cares" said the Youkai known as Naru.

Inu-yasha's mother laughed as she walked along with the Youkai she loved and the Youkai guardian, Naru who agreed to help them with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"You know that crystal did give me everything I ever wanted" said the Inu-Youkai.

"Yes, I know it has" said Inu-yasha's mother before kissing him.

"I bet." Said Naru as she floated beside the couple.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After

No More Word  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 5: Morning After

Rin woke up early morning, and felt small kisses on her shoulder, she smiled as the events of the night before swam through her head.

"I see you have woken up" said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you took a lot out of me" said Rin turning to face him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her lips. "Yet, I'm hardly satisfied."

Rin gasped then smiled. "What you plan to do with that hunger in your eyes?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her once more "With you this hunger will never fade."

Rin's heart jumped at his words, the fact that he'll still want her later was good enough for her. "We should try and get a little more sleep."

Sesshoumaru had already started to kiss down from her collar bone down to the contour of her breast. "You taste good" he said huskily before taking a lick.

Rin moaned as his mouth captured one of her breast. Rin's body stiffed in pleasure and ecstasy. "My turn" said Rin as she slightly sat up and smiled. Rin's fingers ran over his strong and muscular chest.

Sesshoumaru's need grew stronger when her fingers ran smoothly over his chest. She leaned down and kissed him before she trailed small wet kisses down his jaws, going down to his neck.

"Your so beautiful" said Rin in between kisses.

"So are you" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin continued to kiss down his chest tracing very birth mark with her tongue. Sesshoumaru growled as he felt her doing the very thing he had done to her the night before, she stuck her tongue inside his belly button and licked it.

"Where...did...my...sweet and...innocent...Rin learn all this?" asked Sesshoumaru breathless.

Rin giggled "I learned it from you" said Rin going up to capture a kiss.

She worked her way down from his neck, licking his shoulder lightly before moving down to his taut male nipples. Trying to decide what he would like, she drew light circles around them, stopping every few seconds to kiss them gently.

This was evidently something sensitive, for the dog demon let out a slight whimper, and closed his eyes. She maddeningly teased her way down to his stomach, nibbling and licking and kissing alternately.

"Gods Rin!" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled "Are we enjoying ourselves?" she asked kissing him once more.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly as his tongue licked her lips. Rin placed a hand on his enlarged member and caressed it. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, unable to stay silent through the pleasure that she brought him. Rin was glad that he was enjoying it, so, seeing as he didn't seem to object, she reached her hand down and awkwardly wrapped it around his warm length. Its texture was silky smooth, but very hard, and warm. The feel of her hand touching his most sensitive part made all the air rush out of his lungs with a whoosh.

"RIN!"

She almost smirked at his eagerness, but merely edged closer and wrapped her warm hand around his manhood, and squeezed it lightly. Sesshoumaru's hands clenched the sheets below him until his knuckles turned white. Running two fingers down its length, one on each side, she felt the muscles of his thigh twitch spasmodically, as if he was trying to control himself. Then, keeping her hand wrapped around it, she used her fingers to gently rub the tip of his erection. The sensation made the dog demon involuntarily moan, and he had to bit his lip again in order to stay quiet when she started a slow rhythm, pumping his arousal slowly with her warm hand.

"I think that's enough" he said shaky. Rin smiled as he pulled her down and kissed her hard.

"Getting excited?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled "You have tortured me enough now I shall do the same to you" he said as he placed a small bite on her neck. Rin gasped at the way he said them. "Try not to move." He whispers in her ears.

Rin nodded, as she felt him shift a bit. She gasp when she felt a light feather touch on her ribs. Rin can almost hear him smirk. The touch is of this lips. He kisses down to her bellybutton and then back up to her breasts. He caresses gently on the hardened peak with his tongue. His lips gentle caress slips down to her thigh.

"Open." He said, his voice laced with passion. Rin obey and feel the soft touch of his lips slide up her inner thigh.

Rin moan his name at the feel of it, "Oh, Sesshoumaru..." his lip's touch leaves her only to be replaced by his tongue.

Rin can feel him lick at something that sends shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. The heat and wetness of his mouth in such an intimate place on her body, she almost couldn't handle it. "Sesshoumaru..." Rin moaned as if begging for something.

"What is it?" he asked almost teasingly.

Rin's eyes were closed and she was holding the sheets as tight as she can. "In...me..." she said panting.

Sesshoumaru came up and kissed her, Rin didn't really like the way she tasted. "You want what?" asked Sesshoumaru smirking.

"I need you in me..." she finally got out.

"Are you sure, I'm not done yet" he said in to her ears licking it after.

Rin trembled slightly. "I can't take it" she said.

Sesshoumaru trailed little kisses down her throat and licked her collar bone. He gently caresses her back and kissed her shoulder. The hand on her back moves lower to admire the curve of her butt and slides in between her thighs. He begins to rub the bundle of nerves down there. Rin was now moaning in ecstasy.

"Sesshoumaru...please" she moan as he nips at her shoulder.

"What are you begging for my sweet flower?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I want you in me!" she said with a little for force.

Sesshoumaru laughed. Rin brought her knee to his hard manhood and started to rub it with it. Sesshoumaru groaned at her act.

"I know you want to" she teased.

Sesshoumaru smiled and opened her legs wider. Rin braced herself for him. Sesshoumaru slides into Rin slowly and instantly begins a slow rhythm. She can feel something building but it doesn't feel strong enough. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his ears pleading him to go faster with incoherent mumbling. He drives harder into my body and I instinctively push back. The pleasure is beginning to crest. Rin moaned as Sesshoumaru thrust in to her harder and faster. Sesshoumaru and Rin then collapse in a boneless mass as pure euphoria fills them both.

Sesshoumaru rolled off her and pulled her closer and nipped at her neck while her breath started to came back to normal.

Rin moaned and smiled "That was great..." she said.

"I know, but you were the best" he said licking her neck.

Rin giggled as he licked her earlobe. Rin started to pull away only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru. "Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"To go bathe" said Rin with a smile.

"Why? You smell good" he said.

"I do, what do I smell like?" asked Rin smirking.

"Me" he said with a grin.

"I love it when you smile" she said giving him a kiss.

"And I love everything you do" he said licking her lips.

"But I have to bathe" she said getting up to grab her robe.

"Then I shall join you" he said as his hands encircled her waist.

"I don't think so" said Rin pulling away.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and jumped out of his-their balcony and on to the lake that Rin was bathing in.

It was the same place Rin had taken a bath the night they came back to the place. This morning how ever it was different, Rin laughed as he did this.

"What are you doing my lord?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru growled and put her down. "You did say you wanted to bathe" he said.

Rin nodded as she disrobed and walked in to the water. Rin shivered slightly. "Cold" she said.

Sesshoumaru's warm arms wrapped around her. "Still?" he asked.

"No, not any more" she said.

Sesshoumaru kissed the back of her ears. "Your so beautiful, and I want you to smell like me, like us" he said.

"Us?" she asked.

"Yes, Us" said Sesshoumaru in to her ears.

Rin giggled at the way his breath trickled her. She turned and faced him. "I like Us" she said before bringing him down for a kiss.

Sesshoumaru never felt this complete in his life.

Rin smiled as she washed her 'Mate'. '_Life is going to be very different and interesting starting now_' thought Rin.

The End for now…

AN: Ok guys I want to say it was so much fun writing this short story, anyways I know this seems very childish one cause would be I wrote this a while back, but I also wanted to say sorry about the spelling and grammar you put up with I hope you enjoyed this first part of this serious of short stories, next is Inu-yasha and Kagome, stay tuned and keep reviewing and letting me know what you like best! Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6: And it Begins Again

No More Word  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Ok due to the fact that people asked me to continue with this story I will since I'm already done with Sesshoumaru and Rin it's time to move on to Inu-yasha and Kagome. I hope you guys like this one as much as you guys like the chapter before this. This is going to be a short intro chapter. Sorry about the spelling and grammar! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: And it begins again

Inu-yasha sat on the tree trunk and sighed. They had stopped in Kaede's village for a while to rest up. Kagome had gone home for a while and was due back any minute. Inu-yasha cursed under his breath.

"Damn what's taking her so damn long?"

It seemed that whenever she was part from him for more then an hour he felt lonely once again and worried for her safety. He sighed once again and waited to see the gray blue eyes that burned into his memory. He settled back into his tree and closed his eyes. He found that his body was more tired then he originally thought it to be and was very much needed some sleep. He was floating just like when he travels between times, but then he found himself standing in front of a lake. Inu-yasha looked around then found a woman who was sitting behind no to far away. He looked at her and recognized her face right away as a small smile graced his face.

"Mother" he said.

"Inu-yasha" she said.

This wasn't the first time that he dreamt about his mother, he did quite often to try and figure out where it all went wrong, she and he would sit and talk and remember the good times, she would tell him about his father who to his memory he didn't know.

Inu-yasha smiled and sat down next to her.

"Are you waiting for Kagome to return?" asked his mother with a knowing smile.

Inu-yasha grunted and nodded. "She said that she was going to return tonight. But knowing her she'll probably forget and read those hard books. Over the years the books got bigger and she has to go back often to take classes."

His mother giggled covering her lips with the sleeve. Inu-yasha watched her, she was just so elegant and beautiful. "Did you hear from your brother?"

"No why?" asked Inu-yasha.

His mother giggled softly again, "He will soon be a father."

Inu-yasha nearly had a heart attack from hearing this. "Sesshoumaru? Is it that human girl called Rin?" asked Inu-yasha with a smirk.

"Yes it is, they recently mated and I am quite happy for them both" said his mother.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Inu-yasha I know that you're almost done with the hunt for shards, but what of Kagome? Are you going to let her leave after everything is over?" she asked.

Inu-yasha looked down at the grass. "I don't have anything to offer her; I'm nothing."

She reached over and turned his face to make him look at her. "Inu-yasha you may believe that but she doesn't to her you're her angel...just give her a chance, maybe she isn't your first choice but she loves you more then you'll ever know, and you have your heart to offer, she will feel richer then any woman, if you were to give her your love."

"She couldn't mother..." Inu-yasha stated.

"Inu-yasha go to her..." said his mother slowly fading.

"Mother?" he asked.

"We shall talk later now go to her, make her yours." she said.

Inu-yasha nodded.

He woke and looked down at the well that looked dark and completely empty. He jumped down and walked slowly over to it and leaned against it. It was through here did his guardian angel come, funny how he thought of her as his guardian angel when he was the one always protecting her...no not always, she had done the same for him, she was there to protect him to the best of her abilities. He jumped into the well feeling just as he did moments ago.

He closed his eyes and waited until he was standing on the other side of the well. He climbed out and once again her scent rose and mocked him. He smiled she was in the shower. He climbed the tree and then jumped through her window. The room was filled with her scent. Inu-yasha walked over to her bed and laid down, he was tired as hell and seriously needed some rest. He heard her mother.

"Kagome you have a phone call, from Hojou" said her mother.

"Ok mom, I'll be right out" said Kagome.

Inu-yasha racked his brain before the name Hojou rang a bell in his head. It was the dork that followed Kagome round even after all these years he wanted her, now Kagome was 26 years old, soon their quest was to end and what then? What would he be then? Would she consider mating with this Hojou guy? All these questions always drifting around in his head.

"Hello Hojou? Yes I remember that we have a date tonight, but...ok, I understand, ok fine. I guess so" he heard her say.

"A date? Kagome? Houjou?" he asked quietly.

"Well then give me half an hour, I just got out of the shower and currently standing in nothing but a towel, and would want to very much look decent. No I didn't say that to make you excited," she rolled her eyes, what and idiot. "Shut up you moron!" she said and hung up. "That stupid jerk! I can't believe him! I'm so mad!" walking into her room with her cell phone in hand. She still lived with her mother, it was best considering the many things which the shrine had gone through, more like what came through the well, but 11 years had passed so fast, and now she was partially a grown woman. Attending night classes, and taking classes online on a laptop which she carried around, but wanting to be with him was the reason she kept going back. Soon Naraku will disappear and the jewel shard will be complete and there would be no reason to go back anymore, would he want her to keep going back even though she wasn't needed?

Inu-yasha sat up when Kagome stared at him from where he laid. "You're here" she said.

"Yeah because I had a feeling that you weren't going to come back" he stated.

Kagome's shoulders fell '_of course that why am I not surprised_.' She thought almost sadly, it wasn't anything new that he didn't care but it still got to her. "Well get out so I could get dressed."

"Dress its not like I'm watching you." Closing his eyes and turning to face the wall.

Kagome sighed and pulled out her dress she was going to wear for her date, but with Inu-yasha here, she didn't think she could do it. "hey Inu-yasha I'm sorry" she said softly.

"Yea sure, don't you have a date with the Bobo guy" said Inu-yasha.

Kagome nodded, "yeah but its ok. I could tell him that I don't want to go any more."

"Why go," he said pretending to not care and go to sleep, this was what he did best; push people away, push her away from him even though he wanted her as much as he wanted air.

Kagome pulled her dress over her head and walked over to Inu-yasha. She sat on the side of her bed and watched him. "Inu-yasha" she asked quietly.

Inu-yasha pretended he couldn't hear her.

She leaned over his ear and let her breath tickle his ear. "Inu-" she couldn't finish for Inu-yasha had pulled her so she fell into his arms. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. She held him and she closed her eyes. Just some how it felt good to be there, she forgot that she had a date with Hojou or anything else for that matter.

Inu-yasha smiled when he heard her even breaths, he smiled and closed his eyes. It felt good beyond word and he just wanted for time to freeze at this very moment. Though he will never admit it openly he always felt as if Kagome belonged naturally where as to Kikyou was trying to get a burden off her shoulder. Inu-yasha leaned over and kissed her forehead, Kagome smiled when she felt his lips, they had done this before, pretending to sleep just so each could enjoy each others embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rule of Love

No More Words  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Long time no see! Well here is the next chapter after reading over my very bad work and fixing it up but not to my satisfaction, I decided that I will make this into a serious of short stories involving couples from Inu-yasha, I hope you guys like it, and as always you can tell me what you think, keep those Reviews coming! Sorry about the spelling and grammar as always! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Rule of Love

"Stay here tonight Inu-yasha, let's go out, I think some of Sota's clothing should fit you, he's been really into baggy clothing as of late." Whispered Kagome.

"Go out?" asked Inu-yasha.

Kagome pulled away from a bit and sat up yeah, "We'll go watch a movie and have dinner. Like a couple."

Inu-yasha looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Shouldn't you be doing that with that Hojou guy?"

Like every other time, he once again brought up that small fact and it pissed her off, why was he allowed to do this to her, but she wasn't when he went running after Kikyou. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling of her room.

"I'm tired of it Inu-yasha, your always making some sort insinuation that I'm doing something wrong, I wonder if its wrong for other men to think that I'm attractive." She said as she sat up holding the towel close to her body and looking at him in that sad way she did when ever he said something hurtful to her.

"Kagome-"

"Never mind, I'll get dressed, and we can get going. I wasn't too excited about my date with Hojou, but understand this Inu-yasha, I'm not 15 anymore and I need to start dating, and having a social life, so that I may one day have a family." She said as she went behind the screen to get dressed.

Inu-yasha sat on the bed, and looked at the wooden floor, he knew this to be true, she wasn't young anymore and if he didn't make a move now, he might lose her to someone who can give her a family.

Kagome sighed as she looked at him, she knew his dilemma, but it wasn't fair to her anymore, a couple of years back she was okay with just being by his side, but now it wasn't cutting it. She knew what she needed to do. "I'm sorry Inu-yasha, but I don't go by 50 years not aging, in another 50 years I will be close to my death."

"Why are you telling me all this! I know that your human and you'll die in time." He snapped, his eyes looked murderous like when he was ready for a kill.

Kagome softened her eyes, she was afraid of him after all these years, she came to know him, and actually was a little pleased that he was reacting in such a way. She walked slowly towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, "look at me Inu-yasha."

He did, he looked at her glowing face, which always smiled for him, no matter what he said to her, no matter how terribly he treated her.

Kagome laughed lightly, "you make it so hard to love you Inu-yasha, but I do. And I'm not going anywhere for a while, I'm content to stay by your side as your companion, but sometimes I want something more." She ran her hand through his hair and smiled, "I'm going to wait as long as I can, but time runs so much faster for me than it does for you. What you say we give it a try, give us a try."

He was dumbfounded for a second before he found his lips curve, Kagome was an amazingly patient woman, and here she was giving him another chance. "Okay, let's do it then."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around him.

II

The night air was cool, this was just like in those silly romance movies, but now this was happening for her, she looked over at Inu-yasha who fit in the lose jeans, black blazer over a button down shirt, even the baseball cap looked just great with the outfit, Sota did a good job at dressing him, it was funny how much her little brother became the well dress, charming ladies man. The little boy who was shy about giving a girl flowers, was now out partying when ever he could.

"You look very good Inu-yasha; all these girls are giggly over you." She laughed as she tightened her grip on his arm as they walked the Tokyo streets.

He 'kehed' and walked beside her, somehow those were the kinds of things he never worried himself over, it never occurred to him that, these modern girls might find him good looking, he never really sought after girls, just one, no two. "I don't understand this openness that you modern girls have, I mean now they do all these things on their own and no body stops them or looks down on them, you even have single mothers."

Kagome smiled, "a lot has changed Inu-yasha, and I mean it came to a point where women needed to walk on their own. I mean I would like to be able raise a child on my own without being judged if it ever happened that I had a child and the father for whatever reason wasn't around."

He stopped and looked at her, "I would never leave any woman to raise a child on her own. No matter what the time, someone will always make it seem as if the child was less important or different because he didn't have a father."

One of the rare moments when Inu-yasha would let his personal thoughts, the really deep ones that meant something to him slip out, and she knew why he felt this way, "Inu-yasha…I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way-"

He stopped her by placing a hand on shoulder and smiling at her, "I will never do that Kagome; if I father a child that is both yours and mine I will fight and make sure that, that child is equal or better then any other child, because he'll be loved by not only you but both of us."

She was stunned and even more so, when he leaned into her and placed his lips over hers. This was really their second kiss, but she saw it as a first because he incited it.

II

That really started it all, that one night out. And he was ready to show her that he would keep his promise, if she chose to be his forever. The idea of her bearing a child that wasn't his was bad, but the idea that she'd for what ever reason might have to endure what his mother endured was the worst. He promised that moment that he would make sure that he always took care of her, just as she did for him.

That is why he decided that the courtship should be in her world as well, seeing as they will have to live in both in order to make their relationship work. It was time that he took time seriously for both Kagome and himself. Kikyou isn't coming back and even if she did, he didn't want her anymore, that bond has been severed. He has things to protect just as Sesshoumaru.

TBC

AN: I know short chapter, but I'll work extra hard on the next one. : please review!


End file.
